One Shot
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: What if Deidara told Sasori he loves him, how would that emotionless puppet master react?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story.

**Author's Note: **I was surfing the net when I found this webpage and stumbled on a question asking how Sasori's would reaction on Deidara's love confession. I am not a fan of shounen ai or yaoi like what I previously said in my other two shounen ai fics and in my profile, but the question somewhat tickled my mind and challenged me to produce another shounen ai fan fiction. Fluff intended, yeah. This is my first time to write a SasoDeiSaso fic so let me know what ya'll think, and yeah. Take care folks!

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

"Danna!" The bomber called for the nth time, but the puppet master remained unmoved like no one is calling him. He rather upgrades his puppets than listen to his partner's irritating questions that always turn into a debacle argument because of the absurd content of it, and other reasons he refuse to evoke. The last thing he wanted to happen is to lose his focus. He needs to finish fixing his puppets as momentarily as possible before their mission to capture the Jinchuuriki of the one-tailed demon starts.

But Sasori got the bomber all wrong. Deidara this time is not planning to ask questions that always result to arguments, questions that he always ask in order to have a chance to bond and talk to the puppet master. No, he's not going to ask stupid questions that always cause Sasori to call the blonde an idiotic brat. It is painful, but at least the puppet master acknowledges him as someone close to him, because you can never call a stranger such name, unless you are a heartless being. Sasori may be heartless but he would never do such thing without any reason. Come to think of it, he does not even talk to strangers. And lastly, he is not planning to ask a question that would belittle his danna's works. That even though their perspective towards art is completely opposed to one another, he still finds it fascinating – everything about Sasori is fascinating, even his tragic change of mood whenever he kept his danna waiting for him.

And this, this moment, is the right moment to say everything to his danna. No more secrets, no more of this crap he keeps on doing just for the puppet master to notice him. This is his one shot. The bomber had decided to ask Sasori a question that requires an immediate answer that will either break the blonde's heart, or make it explode in happiness.

"Danna, un, have you gone deaf or something?" The bomber snapped. Sasori's not the only one with short temper, and the only person who has all the rights to get mad and be the boss. He has to toughen up if he wants Sasori to take him seriously. But as the puppet master faces him for the first time today, as his rosewood eyes met with his ocean blue eyes, he felt chills climb towards his spinal. That look, that angry look of Sasori, just creep the hell out of the bomber. Even though his whole facial expression seems serene, the way the Sasori faces him and his gesture, and not to mention the intense glare, only speaks of anger that the puppet master keeps to himself. Deidara should know, they have known each other for a long time.

"What do you want, brat?" The puppet master uttered huskily. Who would not blame for his unusual husky voice? He hasn't spoken for the whole day. He may be a puppet, but some parts of him are still human like. That's what the bomber wants to believe.

But Deidara should not even think about those things. He got Sasori's attention, now is his chance!

"Ano… Un..." Shit, he's tongue-tied. All those hours he used to practice his speech has now gone to waste. And To top it all off, Sasori is starting to lose interest and is now starting to head back to his puppets. No, he will not let this happen. The bomber then immediately shoves away the two puppets in front of Sasori, and managed to kick the one Sasori was currently working on, the one on Sasori's hands. And this time, the puppet master faced him with a more intensifying glare that the bomber swears it could kill an ordinary person. Too bad, Deidara's not an ordinary person, well, kind of. But this no time to chicken out, because this is the moment he would tell his danna that…

"I love you, un." Deidara finally managed to utter, or whisper. Because it looks like the puppet master was not able to hear a thing. Alright, another round it is.

"I LOVE YOU!" He cried out. That was loud enough he thought, loud enough for it to echo around the room, and probably cause his danna to lose his hearing sense. Or did he already deafen the almighty Akasuna no Sasori? He was not moving at all, not even a single blink. Sasori was just staring blankly at the flustered blonde with his usual impassive face. What has happened to his danna?

"Did you heard me, danna, un. I said I lo—"

"I hear you, brat." Finally, at least now the bomber knows his danna's alright. But, how home he did not even gave any reaction towards his confession? Of course, it only means that Sasori does not give a damn about the bomber's feelings. Deidara can already feel his heart breaking, but _**he**_ must not show it to him, he must stay strong for the sake of his beloved pride.

"Well, what then, Sasori no danna, un?" He asked. His voice was calm, so calm that Sasori cannot handle it. Deidara rarely used that kind of tone on him. He only uses it when he's down or disappointed. Sasori now understands that his partner's little confession is not a prank, _**at all. **_Is he that insensitive to the blonde? He then look away and allowed an imperceptible smile grow on his face.

"Months…" He deadpanned, bothering the bomber to no end.

What does this mean? Would the puppet master make him suffer for who knows how many months for shoving and kicking away his works for a nonsensical confession? Or would he avoid the bomber for months in disgust? Or—what could possibly be the worse thing that could happen between the two of them compare to the thought he's having right now? What _**is**_ on Sasori's mind? What—

"It took you months to realize that?" Sasori said smugly. What was that about? Was the renowned puppet master expecting his little confession? Did he see or hear the bomber practice it in his training ground? There are hundreds, thousands, countless questions in Deidara's mind that he wanted to ask Sasori all at the same time. He cannot even counter back with what his danna just uttered because of those thoughts. All he could do was stare at the puppet master with eyes as wide as the moon. And a wonderful blue moon indeed based on what Sasori can see in his peripheral view.

"D…danna, un, I uh… un." Crap, Deidara could safely say that he lost it. If only Sasori would answer his question a little more specific, Deidara would not have hard time thinking for a comeback. But no, the puppet master was taking his precious time torturing the bomber. He cannot help it. He was enjoying every bit of the bomber's expression, and his stuttering voice. Deidara rarely stutters. Damn, the bomber is truly, madly serious about his confession.

"I do not like you." Deidara knew it. Sasori would just break his heart in the end. He is so stupid, a stupid brat indeed. How could he fall for a guy like him? He is a puppet for someone's sake! He does not have any feelings or emotions at all. The only thing that makes him a human is his will. His heart is even artificial for crying out loud. He's—

"Nor do I hate you. I actually don't know how to react on it." Sasori finished. Well that was exceptionally, and utterly unexpected.

"What do you mean—no. Of course, you are a puppet, un. You can't feel anything." Deidara retorted weakly. And as he was about to turn away, a wood-like hands clasp his arm, causing him to face back at the puppet master who is now standing and facing him with a noticeable faint smile on his previously stoic face.

"No, it is not like that." Sasori then let go of the bomber's arm, which the latter one crossed to his chest and looked at the puppet master eye-to-eye resiliently, he was obviously hiding his disappointment.

It was, by far, the cutest expression Deidara had ever made, and Sasori cannot help but smile more. He was about to say it harshly, but he had been really harsh towards the bomber ever since they've met. And he was not even expecting Deidara to remain loyal to him and respect him as his co-artist, and he even managed to love him despite of his unpleasing personality.

"Let us keep things slow, until our feelings meet in between." Sasori uttered. He then approached the bomber and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Gaze still intact on the bomber's eyes. "Deidara, I appreciated you having this feeling towards me. I might give it a try." And with his last sentence, the puppet master walked away and head to who knows where, leaving the bomber standing still and staring at pitch blank of nowhere. Did he get rejected or not? Why can't Sasori answer him straight to the point? Why does Sasori always make it hard for him to understand everything? Why—

"Are you even coming, brat? Aren't you hungry? Time is running and I have to finish upgrading Hiruko." The puppet master said impatiently from afar, startling the bomber. Well he did thought he was gone. Deidara then smirked for seconds before he faced his danna.

"I'm coming." He replied and watched Sasori sighed and completely disappears again from the arch. "Give it a try, huh, un." He whispered to himself as he followed the directions where his danna went through.

It was his one shot, and he aimed to the puppeteer's heart. It was a point-blank target and he was hoping he would finally hit the bull's eye. And did he succeed on his mission? No. But he still has tons of bullets in the box. And even though his first shot failed, there are still hundreds, thousands, countless tries he could make to aim the target perfectly, and let the bullet finally meet the middle of the board.


End file.
